Bunches of Fun
by hopefulheart108
Summary: Equestria Girls. "It's no problem. I mean, we both have a kind of crazy family. At least we have each other to get through them."


"Rainbow Dash, let's go on a date!"

It just came out of nowhere. One minute, the gang was simply hanging out in the cafeteria, but then the next, out of nowhere Pinkie grabbed Rainbow's hands and asked her out.

Rainbow was just shocked. She didn't even notice the other people watching them once Pinkie made that outburst. She simply said yes to it.

Pinkie let out a happy squeal. She happily skipped away from the group, saying to meet her at her place on Saturday afternoon.

"What was that?" Sunset asked, staring at the pink girl disappearing through the doors.

Rainbow's reply was simply, "I have absolutely no idea."

Until that Saturday afternoon came along, Rainbow found herself distracted by the idea of Pinkie wanting to date her.

Did Pinkie always liked her? Did Pinkie started to like her more than a friend? It has to be the latter because Pinkie would had asked her out much sooner, maybe probably in middle school. Rainbow can't imagine Pinkie as the type to pine over someone for a long time.

As for Rainbow's feelings about the situation, she simply feel confuse. Truth be told, Rainbow actually like girls in a romantic sense, but she never actually thought of them a romantic option until now. Pinkie was interested in her, and Rainbow doesn't know how to feel about it.

She've always seen Pinkie as a friend ever since they've met each other, but now... Rainbow felt kind of interested in the idea of dating her in some way. Pinkie was definitely not a bad person. Sure, she's a little annoying with how hyper she is, but besides that, Pinkie wasn't a bad option for her.

Still, in the back of her mind, Rainbow have some worries about this date. It's a date with a friend. A friend she've known since they were kids. Since Pinkie's knowledgeable about pretty much everyone and their interests for parties, she definitely knows how to make Rainbow happy for the rest of her life, but what about Rainbow?

 _Wait, 'make me happy for the rest of my life'? I highly doubt that we'll be dating for that long._ Rainbow thought to herself as she found herself in front of Pinkie's front door. _Huh, Saturday came along much more quickly than I thought._

With a few knocks on the door, Rainbow was greeted with three familiar girls, Pinkie's sisters: Maud, Marble, and Limestone. Rainbow can definitely recognize them in the past when the girls would ever get invited over at Pinkie's place.

While Rainbow admits she wouldn't really consider each other as friends, they seemed to be at least nice, though Limestone is a bit questionable in the nice department in Rainbow's eyes.

"So, it's _you_ ," Limestone narrowed her eyes at her. Did she always hated her?

"Yeah, it's _me_." Rainbow wasn't too certain how to react to this. _Should I be worry that she doesn't like me?_

"Hi, Rainbow." Maud said in her usual monotone voice.

Marble murmured something, which Rainbow guessed was a hello too.

"So... Am I interrupting something here?" Rainbow awkwardly asked.

"No," Maud said, dryly.

"But I want to have a talk with you." Limestone said, pulling Rainbow into the house by her shirt.

"Hey! Hey! I know how to walk!" Rainbow suddenly found herself thrown onto the living room's couch, and too close to Limestone's face for her liking.

"Look here! If you make Pinkie pie feel bad in any way possible on this date or any other future dates, I swear that will hunt you down and personally-"

"You should really stop worrying." Maud interrupted. "I'm pretty sure Pinkie knows she wouldn't do anything to hurt her."

"Still, there's a possibility that Little Miss Pride Flag over here will crush her heart."

"You do realize that I'm right here, right?" Rainbow said.

"Limestone, what did I told you about threatening my date?!" Rainbow let out a sigh of relief as Pinkie gotten between the two.

"Pinkie, I wasn't threatening her. I was just giving her a... warning."

"Tomato, tamato. Wait, do people even say, 'tamato'? Well, never mind. Come on, Rainbow, let's go on that big date!"

"Okay, Pinkie!"

Just before the two left, Pinkie shouted her goodbyes to her sisters.

Once the the two finally left, Maud glanced at Limestone and said, "You're going to stalk Pinkie's date."

"It's not stalking! I'm just making sure that her _date_ doesn't make any funny moves on her."

With a sigh, Maud said, "Marble, let's go with her, just in case something goes wrong."

"Mm-hm." Marble nodded.

Rainbow press her back against the cushioned seat of Sugarcube Corner, letting out a sigh. "Does your sister always do that to your dates?"

Pinkie shrugged. "Yeah, pretty much. Limestone's pretty much overprotective when it comes to relationships. You wouldn't believe how angry she got when Maud said she has a boyfriend."

"Wait, Maud has a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, he's 'kind of' a stuck-in-a-mud, but whatever makes her happy, I guess."

"And what about Marble? I think she had a crush on Big Mac. Does Limestone get mad over crushes?"

"Yup, but Limestone started to go easy on him after we found out we might be distant cousins, so..." Pinkie sipped on her milkshake.

"Huh," Rainbow let her eyes wonder around until she thought she saw someone _familiar._ Rubbing her eyes, she realize that person was gone. _Was that... Limestone?_

"You do realize that we kind of stick out." Maud said, as the three sisters sit at a table quite faraway from Rainbow's and Pinkie's table. "Pinkie and Rainbow would be able to notice us at a glance."

"Mm-hm." Marble agreed.

Limestone groaned. "I would say that we need disguises, but we'll stick out more."

"At least you're aware of something."

Her older sister shushed her. "They're talking."

"They've been talking this entire time."

"Wait, you haven't told your parents about our date?" Pinkie said with widen eyes.

"Well..." Rainbow awkwardly looks around. "You know how they are. I have a feeling that they might stalk me throughout the entire day to get pictures or videos."

"Have they done that before?"

"Yes." She sighed. "There's a reason why they're banned at a lot of places like school and at work."

"I know how you feel. Limestone is kind of into the whole stalking deal too."

Said sister's eyes widen at that, but she glared at Maud when she notice a tiny smirk on her face.

"I know Limestone is doing that because she loves me but I feel like she should give me a little more credit. I want to have my own love life how I want, not how Limestone wants it."

Said sister look out the window for a moment.

"Is that how you really feel, Pinkie?" Rainbow asks.

"Yeah," Pinkie sighs. "Thanks for listening to me. I need to get that off my chest."

"It's no problem. I mean, we both have a kind of crazy family. At least we have each other to get through them."

The two laughed between them as Limestone started to walk off with Marble and Maud following behind her.

"So, we're not going to follow them anymore?" Maud ask with a "Mm-hm?" from Marble.

"No. It's getting a little crowded in there anyway. Seriously, the food's not bad, but not that good either." Limestone sighed. "Besides, I'm going to save myself some time if I just check Pinkie's account online once in a while."

A little smile appeared on Maud's face. "Since we're out, how about we get something to eat?"

"Mm-hm." Marble happily nodded.

"I guess so." Limestone shrugged.

As the three walk off, Marble quietly said, "Maybe you might find a-" "No thanks."


End file.
